


从这里 再开始 番外

by Dorothy7



Category: leweus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothy7/pseuds/Dorothy7
Summary: 莱万离开时，他们爆发了矛盾。





	从这里 再开始 番外

cp：Alpha！莱万多夫斯基x Omega！罗伊斯  
ABO预警！ABO预警！ABO预警！  
有一点点非自愿性行为。

当罗伊斯意识到自己的决定有些不正确时，他已经无法做出反抗了，不只是他的身体不允许，他的心也不允许。  
不知道为什么，看见莱万的眼睛在那一刻睁大，试图像自己解释什么，证明什么的时候，罗伊斯忽然理解，莱万很在乎自己，不只是因为想要和他做爱。  
罗伊斯在和莱万谈转会时，他们在家。  
"Marco，别这样，我们可以解决这个。"莱万抓住了罗伊斯的手腕。  
刚才罗伊斯告诉他，说想要解除标记，希望约定一个时间去医院做手术。  
"还是说……你不想我…来帮你？"莱万有些绝望，他预见到了这样子的结果，却始终无法相信罗伊斯真的已经这么决定了。  
他希望罗伊斯能明白他对于远大前景的渴望，更希望罗伊斯明白他对罗伊斯的爱意。  
可是罗伊斯偏偏不领情，或许只能说是……不太领情，因为还在气头上。  
他甚至很卑鄙地想，想罗伊斯已经发情期将近，如果利用这个特殊的时期那么……莱万打消了自己的想法，并且狠狠掐了一下自己的上臂。  
他的本能告诉他，他不能够做出这种伤害罗伊斯的事情。  
"你要怎么帮我？"罗伊斯冷笑了一声，嘴角有些歪。"拜仁的主力要在每个月固定的时候回到多特蒙德吗？"  
"我可以瞒着媒体。"莱万向前一步，抓住了罗伊斯的小臂，但却又很快被甩开。  
"瞒，也只能瞒一时。"罗伊斯冷眼看他，似乎心里面真的已经做好了决定。"你要瞒到什么时候？难道在该结婚生子的年纪放弃自己的爱情来帮我度过发情期？"  
"我可以。"莱万有抓住罗伊斯，一个使劲便将小金毛拉进了怀里，罗伊斯闻着Alpha浓郁的果酒香味有一点点迷糊，可是还是不住地推攮着莱万。  
"别……Lewy…别这样好不好？"罗伊斯掐了掐莱万，已经没有多少力气了。莱万是他最为熟悉的Alpha，也是多次给他临时标记的Alpha，自然也是对他冲击力最大的。  
罗伊斯的内心甚至有那么一小部分，希望莱万就这么做下去，希望莱万标记自己，这样就可以正大光明地继续喜欢下去。  
但这样的希冀未免太过于自私和不顾后果，也是对自己的不负责任。  
莱万的一只腿霸道地挤在罗伊斯的双腿之间，膝盖不停往罗伊斯身下蹭。  
"别拒绝我……Marco。"莱万轻轻舔舐着罗伊斯的腺体，宛若是下一秒就要不留情面地狠狠咬下去，咬得罗伊斯再也忍不住，大叫出声，咬得白牙染血，咬得罗伊斯浑身都是自己的味道。  
罗伊斯不停晃着头试图拜托自己脖颈上的那个脑袋，可是最终还是以失败告终，他只好把自己缩了起来。  
可这刚好方便了莱万。  
莱万扶着罗伊斯的臀部刚好就把他抱了起来，就近放在旁边沙发较宽的一部分，然后俯下身，往后退了一些，一手握住了罗伊斯的腿，抬起。  
"Marco……"  
莱万的声音了充满了请求的意味。  
"继续吧。"到了情动之处，又怎么可能停下？  
他的内心在叫嚣莱万的名字，他渴望莱万。  
莱万把罗伊斯的腿轻轻搭在自己腿上，将罗伊斯的运动裤褪下来，又近乎虔诚地一路从脚踝亲吻到了腹股沟。  
莱万先是含住了罗伊斯身前的性器，即使在嘴里慢慢胀大也没吐出来。他想让罗伊斯舒服，他不想太急躁。  
可是他手上的动作却出卖了他的身体。  
莱万一只手揉掐着罗伊斯的臀部，另一手已在往罗伊斯的臀缝之间探索。  
他很轻松就进去了，那里已经潮湿得连润滑剂都不需要，他知道是自己的信息素起得作用，不是罗伊斯心中的念想，他顿时有了许多的挫败感，所以他又失了耐心，狠狠捅进去两根手指，惹得罗伊斯一声闷哼。  
莱万的手指作剪刀状在下面不停地开合，他知道他还需要这样做一段时间，不然罗伊斯无法承受他。  
莱万把头部顶进罗伊斯身体时，罗伊斯正叼着衣领紧紧闭着眼睛，他的眼周是红色的，还泛着泪光。  
莱万低头俯身，轻轻啄去了星星点点的眼泪，手指轻柔地抚摸罗伊斯的眼皮希望他睁眼。  
"Marco。"  
每进去一点，莱万就低声呢喃一次罗伊斯的名字。这种时候莱万的嗓音总是很好听，低沉，性感，让人具有安全感。  
所以罗伊斯听话地睁开了眼，金色的睫毛上沾了一点点泪珠，挂在那儿摇摇欲坠。  
"Lewy，为什么要这样？"罗伊斯脑子完全迷糊了，他的腰肢伴随莱万的动作而摆动，但却倔强地不想发出一声呻吟，他甚至已经不知道自己再问什么了。  
"为什么？"罗伊斯又问。  
他的手被牵动，于是他和莱万十指相扣，放在他的头顶。  
罗伊斯的脸颊微红，唇瓣微微张开，可以看见白净的牙。莱万没去回答他，而是叼住了那瓣嘴唇，含住，接着和罗伊斯交换了一个亲吻。这个吻里带着霸道也带着不舍。  
罗伊斯的腰肢一次又一次地抬高又放下，他很舒服，莱万恰好每次都能触碰到他的敏感点。如果是以前，他会很享受，两手会搭在莱万的后颈处紧紧握在一起，大声地，毫无顾忌地尖叫。可是现在不一样了，现在他只是紧紧的抓着身下任何他能够抓到的东西，就像即将溺死的人要抓住救命稻草一样。  
他望向了莱万。  
"哈……哈……Lewy……"  
他是要溺死了，他马上就要溺死在莱万的那双眼睛里。那双眼睛里竟然满满都是爱。  
"我们不该这样……啊！"  
他又在抗拒了，可不巧的是，莱万这次直接撞进了他的生殖腔。  
他觉得有些危险，他很害怕，很想抱住莱万，可是他很害怕就是这一抱，他就永远离不开了。  
莱万偏偏接受不了罗伊斯这样的抗拒，他往里不停地开拓，不顾罗伊斯的挣扎把罗伊斯紧紧抱在怀里，嘴唇蹭过后方那个腺体。  
"Marco……我会做到我承诺的一切。"  
莱万的呼吸声在罗伊斯的耳边放大加重。  
"Marco，我保证我一定会伴着你，直到你不需要我的那一天。"  
莱万终究还是释放在了罗伊斯的生殖腔内，还是对着罗伊斯的后颈一口咬下，还不忘挺了挺腰。  
罗伊斯最终还是横下心，紧紧抱住了莱万。  
"你就不可以不要走吗？他听起来像是在撒娇，他不喜欢这样，可是这也不妨碍莱万把罗伊斯当做稀世的珍宝，从上至下虔诚地吻了个遍。  
他以为这一瞬就是属于他们的一生了，可是谁想第二天清醒的罗伊斯却大发怒火，失控吼叫让他离开。  
之后他们有了孩子，在一起，又有了孩子，结婚，一起退役，一起生活都始终没忘掉，这一次痛苦难熬却又真的像是敞开心扉一样的性爱。


End file.
